Real Love
by Muskoka Girl
Summary: A fluffy little song fic, taking place somewhere after Come What May was written and before opening night. SatineChristian


Real Love

A/N: Hello folks! I used to frequently write Moulin Rouge fiction on this site under a different pen name, and it's kind of a long story, and I forgot the e-mail I was using on that account and now I cannot log in, yes I'm brilliant I know!  Anyways, I haven't written a Moulin Rouge fan fiction in a while so this may be quite O.O.C but I really wanted to write it.

Summary: A fluffy little songfic in which Christian and Satine spend a romantic night together.

Disclaimer: Moulin Rouge belongs to Fox and Baz Lurhman. The song real love belongs to the late and brilliant John Lennon.

All Satine had wanted to do, when rehearsals were finished that evening, was to curl up in the nice red arm chair in Christian's garret and read. Christian however, had other plans. As soon as she sat down he was behind her planting delicious and tender kisses down her neck. All of a sudden he tied a scarf around her eyes, and scooped her up into his arms. He then proceeded to carry her out of the flat.

"Christian James, you put me down this instant!" Satine demanded, having no patience or energy for his games.

"Oh but darling you have had such a tiring day, and where we are going is a bit of a walk." Was his reply.

Satine was skeptical, something didn't seem right. "Fine, but where are we going?"

"Oh I can't tell you silly, it's a surprise."

Satine sighed in frustration. She was too tired for this. But she realized struggling would only be more effort, so she let him carry her to wherever it was they were headed, and waited to see exactly what this little surprise was.

About five minutes later, Christian finally put her down, and untied the blindfold. Satine gasped at what she saw. She was in the center of the Moulin Rouge a few feet away from the stage. The chairs had all been pushed away, and replaced with the little table that usually sat in Christian's garret. All around were hundreds of little candles, casting a romantic golden glow. Sprinkled on the floor were little rose petals, some pink, some white, though most of which were red. On the table sat a bottle of wine, two glasses, and a vase with three beautiful, and full red roses, and what looked, and smelt like a delicious dinner. Beside the table stood one of the violinists from the show, playing an elegant and beautiful piece, Satie accompanied nearby on the piano.

Christian led a very surprised Satine over to the table, and like the gentleman he is, he pulled her chair out for her, and then pushed it in when she was seated before taking his own.

"Christian!" Satine exclaimed still amazed at what he had done for her. "You really went out of your way; you didn't have to do this."

"But darling, I wanted to. I love you." He replied with a shy boyish grin.

They dinned quietly, speaking occasionally, but for the most part gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

When the meal was through Christian rose from his seat and stood beside Satine with his right arm outstretched. "Dance with me." He said grinning broadly. She took his hand and let him lead her onto the floor.

The violinist put his instrument back in its case and picked up an acoustic guitar, he and Satie then began to play a different tune, in perfect harmonization, while Christian and Satine danced slowly for a moment to the beat of the beautiful song before Christian began singing.

"All my little plans and schemes, lost like some forgotten dreams, seems that all I really was doing was waiting for you." He twirled and dipped her as the music speed up a little.

"Just like little girls and boys, playing with their little toys, seems like all we really were doing, was waiting for love." He twirled her away from him, before pulling her back into his arms again.

"Only to be alone only to be alone, it's real love, it's really you, yes its real love it's really you."

They swayed back and forth for a bit, Satine rested her head on his shoulder, and he kissed it before continuing to sing.

"From this moment on I know, exactly where my life will go. Seems that all I really was doing was waiting for love. Only to be afraid only to be afraid, it's real love, it's really you, yes it's real love, it's really you."

They danced faster than before; Christian lifted her into his arms and then put her down again, dipped her, twirled her, and held her close. "He certainly is an amazing dancer" Satine thought with a dreamy smile.

"Thought I'd been in love before," Satine joined in, unshed tears gleaming in her eyes. "But in my heart I wanted more, seems like all I really was doing, was waiting for you."

"Only to be alone," They sang together in pure, sweet, perfect harmony. "Only to be alone. It's real love, it's really you yes it's real love, it's really you."

Christian kissed her as the last note of the song faded away. Satine wrapped her arms around him as the kiss grew more passionate. "It's true what they say," She thought. "love really is all you need."

The End

A/N: There you have it.


End file.
